Cato And Clove AU Modern Day
by Landofmakebelievexxx
Summary: Clove's life sucks her abusive step-mom is threatening to send her to boarding school and she can't tell her dad because he won't believe her the only good thing in her life is her best mate Peeta, her other friends and maybe Cato the school rebel. Clove's trying to get Katniss and Peeta together but will she find real love in the form of cato? sorry summary sucks story's better.


**_CATO AND CLOVE MODERN TIMES_**

CLOVE'S POV

"Just tell her how you feel Peeta." I say God, boys are so difficult sometimes "I can't what if she rejects me." Peeta's been my best friend since we were six years old and he's been obsessed with Katniss Everdeen since Kindergarten, Katniss is nice I hang around with her sometimes she's in all my classes except for biology because I take biology with the seniors. "So what are you gonna do then wait until someone like Gale asks her, because we both know that's what'll happen, don't we." I say It's harsh but It's true and he needs to hear it.

"I suppose but what would I say 'Oh hey Katniss I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me I know It's creepy because we've never even spoken but I just needed to tell you I love you.' I think she'd run a mile don't you." He says damn Peeta for being so shy fine if he wants to play it like that I'll just have do it for him. "O.k. I see your point I'll just have to introduce you two then won't I."

"Don't you think she'll find it a bit weird if you just introduce us for no apparent reason."

"No, I'll invite her to sit with us I feel sorry for her because she always sits by herself at lunch and anyway we're working on our music thingy."

"Which music thingy the one with the computers?" He asks

"No we have to write a song and a piece of music to go with it."

"What you gonna do then sing or play?"

"Me, sing do you want your ears to bleed no I'm not singing I'm either gonna do piano or guitar Katniss is singing."

"Whoaa wait back up you play piano since when?"

"Your inhability to know that I play piano hurts me deeply and I've played since I was 8."

"Really I thought you were more of a rock chick kind of girl and we're 17 now how have you managed to keep that a secret for 9 years?" He asks

"Peeta we both know I'm good at keeping secrets." I say sitting up on his bed and gesturing to my badly bruised arms, given to me by none other than my step-mom, she expected to get my dad and his money not a daughter if she even considers me that. Peeta sighs, stops pacing and sits down next to me. "Clo, are you ever going to tell your dad about what she's doing to you it needs to stop, remeber last year you nearly topped yourself because of it."

"Yeah i know but I didn't, you stopped me and I've tried telling him but he won't believe me anyway i don't want to talk about it." Peeta being the best friend ever immediatley changes the subject "So you think Katniss'll say yes?"

"She'd be crazy not to wouldn't she?" I tell him,

"Yeah I am pretty awsome aren't I, " He replies.

"Of course you are I mean do you really think I would hang out with you if you weren't awsome."

"Fair point, so you ready for school tommorow?"

"I suppose so I haven't seen Finn, Annie, Johanna, Madge or Marvel because well you know."

"She wouldn't let you leave the house huh?"

"No",

"I hate your Mom"

"Step-Mom and I know i hate her too, that reminds me could you give me a lift to school tommorow she wants to use my car for shopping."

"Of course anything for you Clo."

"Thanks."

"Hey what are best friends for." Just then my phone rings Ipull it out of my pocket and groan.

"Who is it?" Peeta asks taking my phone and looking at the flashing LED screen.

"Oh speak of the devil put it on speaker phone I want to hear what she wants." He says pressing the answer button,

"Hello, what is it I'm kinda busy." I say putting the phone on speaker a loud screechy voice replies "Clover darling don't be so rude, now listen I need to borrow your car."

"I know Peeta's giving me a lift tommorow" ,

"No Clove I mean now, come home immedieately."

"But linda." I start,

"No I'm sick of you disobeying orders get home now or there will be more than just bruises on you when you get back."

"O.K I'm on my way back now gooodbye" I say ending the call I look at Peeta who has his fist clenched.

"Don't leave we both know she'll hit you anyway and I don't like seeing you hurt your my best friend please Clo."

"I can't, she'll make it worse when I do go back you know that pick me up at 7:30 yeah." I say putting on my leather jacket , ok i get what Peeta means when he says he thinks I'm rock chick. "O.K. let me walk you out." We walk down the stairs of Peeta's enourmous house that links into his dads bakery , "Well, well if it isn't Clove Franklin." Oh great Peeta's younger brother "Hello Rye what do you want." I say

"Your phone number and maybe a date whatdoyasay."

"She says no Clove has class Rye she wouldn't date a man-whore like you." Peeta answers for me I'm really glad Peeta's my best mateI don't know what I'd do without him."I was asking Clove Peety."

"Well Clove's answer is the same as Peeta's." I say as Peeta leads me to the front door "Seya tommorow Peeta." I say as I hug him,

"Seya Clo." he replies as I climb into my white SUV the drive home is fast and calming so when I get inside I'm relaxed that is untill I see my step-mom sitting at the table, an angry expression on her face ...

So what do you think continue or not next chapter will be about first day back at school with Clove meeting Cato and Glimmer being a bitch please review or I won't continue seriously guys it makes me happy when you review. xxx

R&R


End file.
